Occupants, such as the driver and passengers, of a vehicle may often have user devices that they bring within the cabin of the vehicle. Often times each occupant such as the driver and the passengers may have an individual user device. These user devices may include cell phones, smart phones, game playing systems, digital display systems or the like. When content or media or communications are rendered via these user devices, it may distract the driver and/or other passengers within the vehicle. In some cases, the distraction may compromise safety of the occupants of the vehicle.